Things have changed
by Doodlez1996
Summary: Things have changed over the past few months at the Judgment Bureau warning Character death! Read and Review! Rated t for strong language This is going to be a Yoai rating may change! Drama/Tragedy/Romance/Hurt and Comfort.


Doodlez1996 here with a new story for Descendants of Darkness this is part one the next part I am still writing this took me months!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei though I wish I did... (Yoai thoughts)

Doodlez: Either way on with the story!

Hisoka's Point Of View

Why can't I leave well enough alone? I think walking down the street thinking about what I have just done to Tsuzuki. How stupid was I to yell at him like that I didn't mean too...

*Flashback*

I walked into the office late and Konoe gave us a case. Tsuzuki was filling me in on the case and I snapped at him. I yelled at him he just gave me a blank expression and an okay. That whole day all I did was snap whenever he talked to me until we ran into the culprit Saki and I started a fight with Saki and he took the penalty for it. Saki called out a high powered Oryuu Dragon and Tsuzuki called out one of his highest leveled Shiki Sohryuu when he took a hard blow to his back that nearly shot through his body. He called out Suzaku,Byakko,and Touda. He managed to kill the Oryuu Dragon. Only after Konoe sacrificed himself to save me.

*End of Flashback*

If it weren't for me Konoe wouldn't be dead and Tsuzuki wouldn't be in the medical wing of the Judgement bureau.

Tsuzuki's Point Of View

Sigh why does Hisoka blame himself for something that isn't his fault?

*Flashback*

I was sitting at my desk this morning when Chief Konoe came in giving me a new case file explaining what was going on. I nodded quickly and the Chief left the room. Hisoka then walked in about ten minutes late. I grabbed the file and started explaining what our case was. Hisoka just kept snapping at me. Once we found Saki Hisoka started a battle with him. Hisoka was about to get hit by a very high powered Oryuu dragon when I quickly summoned Sorhryuu who was nearly taken out when I took a hit that took a huge piece out of my back and nearly shot through my body only two inches from the sides of my body. I collapse onto my knees and call out Suzaku,Byakko, Touda, and proceeded to kill the oryuu dragon. I quickly pull out my cell phone calling Watari quickly.

I tell Watari what happened and collapse the rest of the way onto the ground and wait.

*End flashback*

I wish he'd stop blaming himself for something that isn't his fault I lean back against the pillows and shut my eyes.

Watari's Point Of View

I'm watching Hisoka and Tsuzuki from outside the door Tsuzuki is depressed about something and Hisoka wants to know what.

*Flashback*

I'm working on an experiment when my cell phone starts ringing annoyingly. I get up and answer it.

"Watari, you need to get here quick I'm hit and the Chief..." Tsuzuki gets out before the line disconnects. I get up quickly and I'm out the door. When I get there I am looking around and I see the four bodies not including Hisoka who is standing up shocked. I quickly spot the four bodies the Chief and then I spot the Oryuu dragon soon after spotting Saki and then I spot Tsuzuki desperately reaching for his phone from his prone position on the ground. I quickly pick up the mess and bring the Chief, Tsuzuki, Saki, the Oryuu dragon's body, and Hisoka back. Once everything is settled I get to treating Tsuzuki. Once treated he is left alone in his hospital room up until ten minutes ago.

*End flashback*

I look into the room where both are sitting Tsuzuki goes rigid and the blue lights start flashing

Hisoka's Point Of View.

Tsuzuki moans and the blue lights in the room start flashing. Watari comes running in with a crash cart. It take five minutes for Watari to bring Tsuzuki back.

*Flashback*

I walk in and Tsuzuki doesn't notice I am here. He looks up shocked and scared as I sit down on the side of the bed. I ask him what's wrong. He looks at me blankly replying "nothing."

"Tsuzuki, I know something is wrong what is it?" I ask him curiously.

"Hisoka, it's nothing." Tsuzuki says looking away from me he then moans going rigid and well I think it's a pain spasm.

*End of Flashback*

I walk up to the edge of the bed again and wait for him to wake up. Two hours later he finally comes to.

"Thank god you're okay." I say looking at him calmly.

Tsuzuki doesn't reply. It's about time I tell him.

"Tsuzuki, I have a crush on someone." I say quietly.

"You do who?" Tsuzuki asks curiously.

"I'm not telling you." I say smirking.

"Hisoka, Hidoi!" Tsuzuki cries.

"Because baka Tsuzuki, tell everyone." I smirk evilly.

"Hisoka, that is uncalled for!" Tsuzuki cries.

"Tsuzuki, I'll tell you when you won't go into cardiac arrest." I say becoming extremely cold all of a sudden.

"Hisoka, that wasn't cardiac arrest!" Tsuzuki cries.

"Then what was it?" I ask almost cruelly.

"I had a stress episode which can be fatal if I have something to hide that I am being pestered about." Tsuzuki is now in tears.

"Tsuzuki, why aren't you telling me?" I ask.

"Hisoka, because I am "Human" at least partly and there are some things I just want to keep hidden." Tsuzuki explains through his tears.

"Tsuzuki..." I start.

"Hisoka, No I am not telling you even if that means you hate me. At that statement I turn and storm out of the room.

Tsuzuki's Point Of View.

It has been a couple weeks since the incident while I was confined to bed. Hisoka literally hates me right now. Every time I even look at him he glares. Well I am not going to tell him he won't tell me his I won't tell him mine simple as that. While I am walking back to my apartment I see him walking with Maria Wong and Tsubaki Hime. He shoots me a death glare and keeps on walking. I sigh and continue walking Kannuki who is walking beside me lays a hand on my shoulder sighing.

"It's not your fault he doesn't understand." Kannuki mumbles looking me in the eyes.

I sigh "I know Kannuki I know." I sigh silently.

I walk into my apartment and Kannuki leaves. As I enter my apartment and flick on the lights I walk into the bathroom taking my clothes off exposing my scarred body stepping into the shower. The steaming hot water running down my back. What did I do? What have I done? Why does he hate me so? I just don't want to tell him I am a full demon. That's my last thought before I slit both of my wrists landing on the bathroom floor.

Hisoka's Point Of View.

I walk into Tsuzuki's apartment to find him on the floor blood pooling around him. I run to get Watari. Watari brings him to the medical center at the Judgment Bureau bandaging his wrists once there.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Watari asks.

It then dawns on me this is my fault I haven't bothered to talk to him since the fight I started... Oh god this is my fault! What have I done? He is laying here it's all my fault he's here again Oh my god Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka, why would he do this?" Watari asks a sad look on his face.

"Because of me." I say looking at his stil form.

"Mmm...Luka?" Tsuzuki mumbles incoherently.

"Tsuzuki." Watari tries to rouse him.

Tsuzuki turns on his side. "Nnngh Hisoka! Nnngh Nnngh!" Tsuzuki cries. "I'm sorry!" tears begin flooding down Tsuzuki's pale face.

"Hisoka, can I have a word with you in private?" Wakkaba asks walking into the hallway *SMACK!* "Hisoka, he was depressed after that fight I told him to think before he did anything stupid. Look what happened!" Kannuki snaps while in tears.

Watari's Point Of View.

Tsuzuki is crying out and crying. Every cried out note is heartbreaking. My best friend crying when he is so strong I've never seen him break like this. He woke up while Hisoka was in the room. He had broken into tears what did he do to deserve such pain? Why did he try to take his life again?

"Watari, what's going on?" Tatsumi asks seeing Tsuzuki's thrashing form breaking down in tears.

"Tatsumi, he tried to commit suicide because his heart." I say looking at Seii-chan sadly.

"What's wrong with his heart?" Tatsumi asks quietly.

"It's broken and he cut himself from his palms to his wrists and his other palm." I say looking at Tatsumi worriedly. Right before a sobbing Kannuki and an upset Hisoka walk back into the room. Hisoka grabs one of his partners thrashing arms. Tsuzuki trying to pull away. What is Hisoka doing?

Tsuzuki's Point Of View.

I try to pull away from someones grasp at that moment my heart aches and I stop moving and moan closing my eyes in pain.

"Tsuzuki, shhh..." Someone speaks to me quietly.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble weakly.

"Tsuzuki, Baka!" Hisoka snaps my eyes fly open and I struggle to move teleporting out of the room. To the back of the Judgment Bureau and sit in the garden crying quietly looking down at my palms and wrists that are all bloody. Thinking what have I done? Why didn't I die to make him happy?

"Tsuzuki, you're dying." I feel Hisoka's hands on my shoulders. I run and I don't look back as I head for the frozen river and start skating across the ice jumping things and making it to the woods quickly.

Hisoka's Point Of View.

Tsuzuki is fast on foot he runs to the river skating across. the frozen top and into the woods. Where he is now hidden I skate across looking for him ending up finding him sitting up in a snow covered tree. He is removing the bandages from his wounded hands and arms making them worse. As they get worse I watch him begin to fade in color from his face ads he leans back on the tree. Willing himself to die the snow around him turning red as he falls from the tree and to the ground. A small amount of blood is dripping from Tsuzuki's lip. 'Tsuzuki I am so sorry I did this to you don't die!' I don't feel a pulse he's not breathing! I try wrapping his wrists and then going into CPR.

"Come on Tsuzuki, come on you're strong you can't die now!" I cry tears flooding down my face as I try to bring him back giving him rescue breaths every thirty compressions."I'm sorry!"

Tsuzuki starts coughing "Unh..." Tsuzuki comes around finally and starts breathing. I then realize his back isn't healed yet! I pull Tsuzuki up by his shoulders into my arms in a hug. "Tsuzuki, thank god you're okay!" I have tears flooding down my face and onto his forehead.

Tatsumi's Point Of View.

Hisoka walks into the medical wing Tsuzuki's arm draped over his shoulders. His lip has blood coursing down it his head hanging down as he moves with Hisoka.

Tsuzuki I have to admit looks awful his face pale and absent of all color. Tsuzuki stumbles slightly almost falling over luckily Hisoka strengthened up so Tsuzuki wouldn't fall. Moving toward the room there is wood sticking out of Tsuzuki's back. Watari removes the wood from Tsuzuki's back and re-bandages the wound and his back Tsuzuki moans weakly.

"Hisoka, what happened?" Watari asks looking at Tsuzuki worriedly.

"Tsuzuki, tried suicide again this time in a tree." Hisoka replies. "I need to tell Tsuzuki, something really important and I don't care who hears it." Hisoka says determined to make his point.

"I have something to tell you all as well. I am not human at all Watari, tested me I am one hundred percent full demon." Tsuzuki looks down into his lap weakly leaning back on the pillows.

"Asato Tsuzuki, I love you!" Hisoka exclaims screwing holding back as he kisses Tsuzuki roughly.

"Hisoka, I love you too." Tsuzuki looks up weakly.

"Watari, I've been waiting so long to say this I say screw waiting any longer! I love you!" I kiss him roughly not even waiting for him to respond.

Okay so there's the end to part one how'd I do. Please review for my sake! It's the blue button down here!


End file.
